Grandia II x Naruto - Redemption
by RasputinTheGamer
Summary: A cross story between Grandia II and the Naruto universe.


Hello Everyone ! I was at my good friend the other day reading some neat fan fictions he wrote . They were awesome and sometimes the world around me was stopping getting sucked in by the plot. And I told to myself "why not try and write one as well?" . So here is my first fan fiction "manufactured" by me xD . I do hope you will enjoy it , and having an honest opinion might help me improve as a writer in the future. What I plan on doing is a Cross between Grandia II and Naruto . It will be rude with some gores and might contain major spoilers . You had been warned. So let us not wait any longer and dive into reading ! Enjoy !

**Grandia II **x **Naruto **– **Redemption**

16 years ago , it was the end of a fourth ninja world war which brought the end of the lives of many shinobi and kunoichi who fought for the victory of the allied ninja nations. Neji Hyuga was such brave shinobi , who gave his life heroically and without hesitation for Naruto , his comrade to whom he left behind the responsibility of finishing the war . And so it happened ! Naruto Uzumaki along with the Edo Tensei kages, and most important his ninja comrades , among who was the proud member of the Uchihas – Sasuke .

Having fought and won the war against Madara and Obito , Sasuke restored the honor and glory of the Uchiha slowly restoring the clan never left forgotten .

An era of peace followed … until some strange events begun to occur … and it is here where the story begins with the son of Neji Hyuga – Kotori .

Kotori was the boy Neji left behind with Nigiri , a girl from the Yuki clan during the war . They both met on a battle field during a mission two weeks before the war and took a liking to each other. But because of the danger this could bring to the Yuki clan , she begged him to keep their relationship as a secret . Later , Nigiri went to konoha , damaged bleeding massively on the steps of the Hyuga house . This occurred a year after the war to be exact . Hearing of Neji's death she couldn't withstand the heart attack that followed after she received such vein bursting news . But the child was taken in by the Hyuga house and branded with a servant mark on his forehead .

Kotori , now 15 years old was walking through the city , slowly . The wind blew softly through his deep black hair , like his mother's , cut shortly to the size of his jaw .

"Tomorrow is the day I graduate from the academy…"-Kotori nod to himself-"Bastards … I can already oblivion everyone at once … the fuck do I need a passing exam for? Stupid!"…

"Oi! Kotori–Chan ! OI!" – screamed a man thirty meters away . This man was tall , had a short black hair , round eyes and a pair of fluffy eyebrows . "Wait up! Kotori - Chan!"

"Tell you what I'm going to do. Do you wish to hear? Want me to tell you Lee? Eh? Do you wish to hear?"

"Sure thing Kotori Chan! " –Lee replied- "Tell me !"

"Ok ! Well, first I am going to wait for you to call me Chan one more time. After that I am going to murder you . Sounds neat? Eh ?! Eh?!" – spoke Kotori with a gentle smile – "Your blood shall be splashed on the walls of that cute girl's ramen restaurant wall. That would make her sad. Do you want to make that cute girl sad Lee – San? Do you?"

"Gee man… you don't have…"

"Do you Lee – San ?! Do you like making girls sad? That is just mean ! She just cleaned that wall. Worked so hard too. You should have seen her! So hard working… scratching the walls hard so they could shine nicely. And you wish to undo her hard work! Not quite nice Lee – San … right?"

"…"

"Well Lee–San? What will it be? Are you a mean man? Or a kind person who will kindly fuck off_?"-_went on the boy still keeping his gentle and soft smile.

"I apologize … I just wished to…"

"You just wished to come say 'hi' , caring on with your duties without any intent of disturbing me. Is that not right? Is that not wished to do? It is inappropriate to disturb people who do not wish to be disturbed. That and staining the walls freshly cleaned. Is that not right?"

"Yes … it is . I am sorry for disturbing you , Kotori – San . Have a nice day !" –said Lee waving good bye to the weird kid , scared under the glare that followed him as far as normal sight can reach.

Rock Lee arrived at his training ground only to meet Ten-Ten there waiting under a cherry tree . It was spring so naturally the cherry flowers were bloomed . The air was clean and the wind was blowing swiftly carrying the petals on its wings. The smell was nice and the cherry flower petals were swiftly riding the winds aimlessly . Aimlessly like a wanderer not knowing where he belongs , searching for a place where he can merge with his environment . The same way the stars are merging with the sky . Still alone, yet at peace with the space around them, shining with a small light . A small pretty light which can be seen across the darkness of the sky , holding its own , lonely, against the firm and strong bright of the solitary moon.

"Hello Ten-Ten …"

"Hey! Lee–Kun ! How are you ?" – spoke Ten-Ten cheerful - "How are you ? What happened to you? You don't seem your usual self !"

"I just bumped into Neji's son… That kid looked like he was about to slay me!" – Spoke Lee disturbed

"Hah! Tell me about it!"-Ten-Ten agreed-" That guys is giving me the creeps . He is just a murderer . Slew his friend outside the walls of this village … Every time he stares at me with those eyes… GEH! Makes my spine go numb. "

"I sort of feel sorry for him. He seems so lonely and sad . Even if he won't admit it, his feelings of sorrow run deep!"-nodded Lee

"His feelings run deep alright ! He hates other humans from the bottom of his soul ! Hell , I bet that abomination would kill us all if he could! Please , Lee , listen to me ! Stay away from him ! I don't want you near that kid again ! I lost Neji already , I don't want to…"-said Ten-Ten rushing the last part with a sudden stop.

"It is ok , nothing will happen. Stop worrying ! Even if he does attack me , I can quickly fend him off!"

"Lee–Kun…"-tears were building inside Ten-Ten's eyes, but were kindly brushed away by Lee's warm thumbs .

"Neji told me what happened. I told him if anything were to happen to him, I would take care of his child. I feel it is my fault he turned out that way . I couldn't honor my best friend's wishes…"

"That is not true Lee-Kun! You couldn't have seen that he would turn out like this! It is not your fault!"

"You are kind, but hiding behind excuses won't change the facts that are here right now. "-Said Lee then nod to himself –"Neji… I am sorry…"

Lee and Ten-Ten trained until the beautiful red rays of the sun slowly passing away behind the hill was shining upon them. They stood together and watched the sun painting the clouds a multitude of orange and red. The moment felt nostalgic and warm. Like something left forgotten and revealed once again, blowing with a warm breeze .

Near the center of the village , Kotori was walking alone through the streets. It was unusual quiet , the air pressure at the moment was like a bad omen. Birds flew across the red sky . The sound of their wings whipping the winds was as loud as Kotori's steps hitting the warm sand on the road .

"Ah…"-the boy sighted-"All these birds… flying around the sky. Struggling … moving forward… doing the same thing over and over again… I wonder are they truly free? Do they feel free? What is freedom? Are we humans free? Truly free? We all obey laws, and principles. If you don't obey a principle then you are outcast , disposed of. If we can't decide our own actions, is that freedom? This thing on my forehead… why do I have it if I am truly free? No… there is no freedom in the near future… only death awaits us, …Death shall free us…"-Such taught were inside Kotori's mind.-"I don't want to die to be free… Humans take away my freedom! Filthy humans, dictating me ! They should all die! Ruling over other like everything is their…"

"Hello there ! How are you man? You seem space out again! "-spoke a kind man with warmth in his voice. He had blue eyes, and a dark blond hair. He was quite handsome, two years older than Kotori.

"Naga , please go eat a dick and die… can you do that for me my friend?"

Naga was the proud son of Temari and Shikamaru . He had most of Temari's physical similarities but was more like a lazy slacker like Shikamaru. Yet his mind was nevertheless behind his father's !

"Don't be like that ! I care about you ! Tomorrow is the academy exam , I saw you and came to say good luck!" –spoke Naga cheerfully .

"Hey Naga?"

"What is it my friend?"

"It is quite hard to find a nice penis at this late hour. But hey! I undo this zipper and take mine out so you can kindly feast upon it."-Smiled Kotori gently

"DAMN! Put that thing back in ! Are you insane? A bird might swallow that insect! What will you do then? Think!"

"Why… jerk… you… "

"You are choking ! Here , a glass of fine water to calm down your fabulous throat !"

"…"

"Ok, then you won't get any water."

"I don't need your water."

"Good, because you ain't getting any!"-Spoke Naga , laughing like a minute after gently-"I like you man! You may think that you are alone , but remember ! You are not ! Don't mind those stupid villagers . They barely know how to speak , don't expect for them to actually think! "

"…Naga…?"

"What is it?"

"Are we truly free?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing… never mind me . I'm leaving."-said Kotori walking away, only to have his shoulder grabbed by Naga's kind hand.

"No , you are not free. In order to become free you need to open up and let go of those dark emotions. They are covering up who you really are. You actions are related on those emotions who took control over you without you even noticing. You seem like you hate humans. That hate is your chain my friend. Unbound yourself. . . Because those emotions will be your doom…Unbound yourself even if you are falling. And don't worry cause even if you fall, I will be here to pull you back up! And if I can't , then I shall fall together with you !"-Spoke Naga with a more serious tone than usual.

"Hey … Naga…?"

"What is it?"

"…"-a tear was sliding down Kotori's white left eye-"Thank … you…"-then went away allowing his hair to nicely cover the falling tear until he was far away from Naga's eyesight , where he could wipe it off.

The sun was no more to be seen . There was no moon above the sky and darkness quickly followed around forty minutes.

From the road woods a man and a woman appeared . The man was old, with white hair , deep dark eyes wrinkles above his nose but a warm glare. His teeth were white , not stained by the age. He wore brown clothes , and a small squared cap.

The woman was young, around twenty five years old. Her hair was deep purple and her eyes dark blue. They almost looked the same color as the hair. She wore some sort of Black skirt tied with a ribbon above a white shirt and a blue pair of pants. The shirt was tied around her belly with a purple ribbon and she had her hair tied with a white tiara sewed in multiple colors.

Izumo was at the gate half a sleep. He heard a knock on the huge village gates.

"Huh? … Kotetsu , hey… Kotetsu!"

"mmmm…?"-moaned Kotetsu , the other Konoha Gakure gatekeeper.

"OI! KOTETSU! WAKE YOUR SORRY ASS UP!"-Shout Izumo

"…why?"-Kotetsu still half asleep

Outside the walls, the old man and the woman could hear the conversation , going on like this with Izumo leading :

"Pull your sorry ass up!"

"I'm up ! I'm up ! Oh damn! Its stuck!"

"Stuck ? Again? Ok, I'm coming!"

"OUCH! Hey! Pull softer you jerk ! It hurts me!"

"Grampa?..."-spoke the woman to the older man.

"No… I don't even want to know what in the name of Granas they are doing."-Said the old man a little disturbed.

"Tee Hee! They seem like they enjoy each other ! Is it not that the word of Granas? To love each other?"

"Yes… yes, they love each other that is for sure. Well, to each his own. Such is the teaching of our Lord…"

The giant walls of the village opened . There was Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane standing serious questioning the old man and the young woman's business here. Yet both the guests couldn't stop giggling .

"…"-Stared Izumo

"Is there something on my face? "-Asked Kotetsu his good friend Izumo.

"Ha ha ha ! Kehheh! Please excuse us for arriving at this late a hour! We had some delays on our way here… Will you please let us come in? It is urgent that we speak to the lord hokage ! There is something very important we need help with! Please, is it possible ?"-Begged the old man.

"Hm? It is not possible this late, I am sorry!" –But you can spend the night here, and talk to Hokage-Sama in the morning! Here, you can sleep at our guest room if you wish to. We have those in situations in which a guest in need of a service stays over night to clear things up."

"We thank you so much, OH! Kind sir !"-said the old man while he bowed down deeply , closely followed by his granddaughter

And so they went inside the village , gates closing behind them. Went to the guest house and went to sleep , waiting for the next day to come.

"Grandfather?"

"Yes child, what is it?"

"Will everything be alright?"

"I hope so my dear… I hope so…"

That is about it for now. Are you interested? Do you wish for me to continue? Any advice for me? I did try my best there and I really hope you enjoyed it . If there are any grammar errors I apologize, and if you take notice of them please let me know. I will fix them and re-upload the fixed one. Thanks again for sparing your precious time for reading this! Have a nice day :D


End file.
